Home
by AkaneTendo1995
Summary: This fanfic starts off right after Ranma's confession of his true feelings toward Akane at Jusenkyo. End of book one! Yay! Please read and review!
1. Alive

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, his cry echoing off the walls. "Don't leave me!" he sobbed, cradling her in his arms.

"Ranma?" Ryoga took a step forward but was held back by Mousse.

"You tried your best, Ranma," Mousse bowed his head in silence.

"It's all my fault…" Ranma murmured, letting his tears flow freely.

"Ranma, you know that's not true!" Ryoga insisted.

"No, Ryoga! It is my fault!" Ranma watched as his tears dripped onto Akane's face.

"Come, Ryoga. Let's give him some space- he needs it," Mousse ushered Ryoga toward the cave entrance. Ryoga protested but was quickly silenced by Mousse's intensive gaze.

"Akane…I…I don't want to be alone…" Ranma whispered once his companions had exited the cave. With nothing more to say, he closed his eyes in grief. I don't want to be lonely- again.

Ranma stiffened as something touched his cheek. "A…A…Akane?" he asked hopefully, hugging her close.

"Ran…ma," Akane whispered, resting her head on Ranma's shoulder.

"Akane? Is it…for real?" Ranma asked in disbelief. She's alive!

"Ranma," Akane pulled away from him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she was smiling. "Ranma, you saved my life!" she looked up at Ranma, beaming.

"You're alive!" Ranma exclaimed, wiping away Akane's tears.


	2. Apologies

Chapter Two – Apologies

all of these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Apologies

By AkaneTendo1995

"Oh, my little girl!" Soun pleaded, chasing Akane down the hall. "Won't you _please_ marry Ranma? Just for me?"

"No, daddy!" Akane said firmly, stopping in her tracks.

"But why?" Soun pouted, dragging out the 'y' for a dramatic effect.

"You can't force me to love someone that I don't!" Akane yelled, running out the door.

Soun walked back down the hall muttering to himself. "Another chance down the drain…"

Ranma stepped out from around the corner, disappointment and hurt showing in his eyes.

----------

"I'm starved. Might as well go see what's in the fridge," Ranma said to himself, scratching his head. He was almost at the kitchen when he heard Nabiki's voice. _What's she up to now?_ Ranma tip-toed toward the living room, peeking around the corner.

Akane sat on the couch, Nabiki pacing back and forth in front of her. _What ever Nabiki's doing to her, she deserves it! _Ranma was about to leave when he heard Nabiki say something to Akane.

"So, Akane. When's the wedding date?" Nabiki teased.

"What?! Did daddy do this? With who?!" Akane sounded startled.

"Why, with Ranma of course!" Nabiki smirked.

"WHAT?! Why would I wanna marry that- that _pervert _and insensitive _jerk_!" Akane exclaimed, standing up.

Ranma felt anger begin to build up inside him. How could she be so- so- _mean_!

"UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Ranma yelled at the top of his lungs. Akane peered out of the room just in time to see Ranma storming up the stairs.

"I think he heard you," Nabiki said casually, turning on the television.

----------

Akane padded quietly toward the guest bedroom. Hesitating, she knocked on the door.

"Ranma? Are you in there?"

"Go away," Ranma grunted. Akane ignored him and stepped in anyway. The window was wide open- she could feel the night breeze hit her cheeks. Ranma sat in front of it, looking up at the midnight-blue sky.

"Ranma, I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. Sorry," Akane blushed, looking down at her feet. Ranma whipped around to face her, his gaze cutting into her heart like a knife.

"Then why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" Ranma asked coldly.

"I…I don't know…" Akane murmured.

"You know what Akane?" Ranma jumped to his feet. "At first I was embarrassed that you heard what I said at Jusenkyo. Now I'm glad you heard it- it's just too bad you don't give a damn about what I said!"


	3. Thoughts

all of the characters used belong to Rumiko Takahashi! 

Thoughts

By AkaneTendo1995

_Should've let me die…thank you…so awkward with words…_

The words ran over and over through Akane's head, never stopping to let her take a breath of freedom.

_So many things I wanted to tell you…how I really felt…you don't give a damn!_

Akane rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling. How could she be so stupid? _He really does care about me, doesn't he?_

Poor Ranma. She had hurt him so many times, but he never gave up on her. He was always there to compliment, comfort and care for her, just in his own way- all Akane had ever done was get mad at him for it.

Akane sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes brimming with tears. _Ranma doesn't deserve anything I've done to him…I don't deserve Ranma._

----------

Nabiki and Kasumi had gone shopping while Genma and Soun had headed off to some unknown destination, leaving Ranma and Akane with the house to themselves.

When Akane walked in to the living room she found Ranma sitting on the couch, flipping through a manga. It took all the courage she could muster up just to sit down next to him.

Ranma stiffened as she inched closer to him. He was trying to ignore her, to get her to go away, but it obviously wasn't working.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Ranma, I was thinking-

"That's a surprise!" Ranma snorted, receiving a piercing glare from Akane.

"What you said yesterday- you're right," Akane continued. "I never thought about what you said at Jusenkyo. I- I was trying to push the whole thing away. Just trying to forget about it." Akane sighed. "It was stupid of me."

"And?" Ranma tried to sound casual, hiding his eagerness to hear what Akane would say next.

"I don't d-deserve you f-for a husband, R-Ranma!" Akane cried. "N-not after e-everything I've done t-to you!"

"How could you ever think that?" Ranma murmured, embracing Akane, who was shocked at his sudden change of mood. "Akane, I…I _love_ you…" he whispered in her ear. Akane felt a sudden wave of emotion wash over her and let herself melt into his arms.

"N-nobody has ever t-told me that," she sobbed, "and r-really meant it…"

"How do you know I mean it?" Ranma cupped Akane's chin in his hand and forced him to face her.

"Because Ranma," she smiled through her tears. "I just know."


	4. The Problem With Fathers

all of the characters used belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!

The Problem With Fathers

By AkaneTendo1995

"How do you know I mean it?"

"Because, Ranma," Akane smiled through her tears. "I just know."

"Genma! Genma, did you hear that?!" Soun exclaimed, jumping out from behind a nearby chair. Akane recoiled from Ranma as she heard her father's voice- if Soun saw anything else she could be married to Ranma in under ten minutes, knowing her father.

"Oh, how lovely! They're finally getting along!" Genma stepped out from behind the bookcase, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Get ready, old man! I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Ranma shouted, launching himself off the couch and straight at his father's throat. Akane stood and made for the nearest exit, anger and embarrassment boiling inside her.

"My darling!" Soun caught her by the arm. "Won't you stay and help us get your _fiancée _under control?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Akane bellowed, jerking her arm out of her father's grip, sending him off balance. Before anyone else could catch her she dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

----------

Akane lay in her bed, tapping her fingers anxiously on her cheek. Her thoughts kept jumping from one thing to another- did Ranma really say that he _loved _her? And what about their fathers- what would they do now? Being so close to Ranma earlier, it just felt…right, but-

"This is _so _confusing!" Akane moaned, rolling over in her bed.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Akane sat up, her back fridgid. _What was that?_

_Tap, tap, tap._

This time the tap was louder. Akane stood up cautiously. It sounded like it was coming from the window. Carefully she bent down and lifted up a corner of the curtain to peer outside, only to find another pair of eyes gazing back at her.

"Eeek!" Akane screeched, jumping onto her bed.

"Akane, lemme in! It's just me!" Ranma laughed from outside the window. Akane calmed herself down and unhooked the latch, letting Ranma into her bedroom.

"Jeez, Ranma! You shouldn't scare people like that."

"Sorry," Ranma mumbled, but his eyes still twinkled mischeiviously.

"Anyway, what were you doing coming in from the window?!"

"Pop," Ranma grunted. "I chased him down to Dr Tofu's, then he took a detour I didn't know about. He got back here before me and locked all the doors."

"Our father's are such idiots," Akane sighed, flopping down onto her bed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ranma said protectively. "They just want what's best for us, and well… they just go a bit overboard."

"I guess so…I just…I need to get away from them. Father's always pushing me to marry and well, your father's always on your case. I need a break from it."

"Yeah, I geuss you're right about that…" Ranma trailed off.

"Ranma, let's go somewhere!" Akane said suddenly, grabbing Ranma's hand.

"Where?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Anywhere- as long as it's not here!" Akane sighed.

"But what about my old man and Soun?"

"They won't know- they'll just ruin it for us."

"Then what're we gonna do if they get worried?"

"I'll tell Kasumi what we're doing- she'll understand. And since we don't know where we're going, they won't know either, right?"

"I geuss that makes sense. But when will we leave?"

"Tonight!" Akane exclaimed.

Authors Note: Okay, I realize the ending wasn't that well planned, but TRUST me it will lead to another part of the story!!! 


	5. Together

- unfortunately, Takahashi thought of these characters before me!

Together

By AkaneTendo1995

"This is so cozy!" Akane dropped her bag on the floor of the cabin, inhaling the sweet scent of lilacs.

"Well, uh… Wanna go check out the rest of the place?" Ranma asked, scuffing his toe on the floor.

"Sure! I hope they have a hot spring," Akane grabbed Ranma and dragged him toward the door. "Oh, wait! Before we go, I'm gonna call the front desk and ask for another futon," Akane said, backtracking toward the phone.

"We already have one bed. Why do we need another?" Ranma asked stupidly.

"Hentai!" Akane growled, punching Ranma in the shoulder.

----------

"Mmm…This is nice," Akane murmured, sinking lower into the hot water. "Isn't it Ranma?" Akane said a bit louder so he could hear her through the screen between them.

"I guess," Ranma grunted. Ranma tried to control himself and not to peek around the screen, but he was still a sixteen year-old boy, and Akane was, well, a girl.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ranma-chan. It's really nice."

_Ranma-chan_. Akane had never called him that before. He blushed.

"Er, uh, Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get out now. I'll see you back in the cabin, 'k?"

"Sure. Bye," Akane replied, closing her eyes.

----------

Ranma lay face up on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _Ranma-chan…_ That was so unlike Akane. What had gotten into her? She was a- a _tomboy._ An _uncute _tomboy. Why was she acting like this?

"Ranma? Are you in there?" Ranma jumped as he heard her voice.

"Uh, yeah! I'm h-here," Ranma stammered, standing up and brushing off his pants casually.

"You okay?" Akane asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Ranma blushed.

"Okay…I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I won't come in the washroom them…" Ranma murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing."

----------

Ranma opened the door a crack. Ranma winced as the door creaked, but the water in the shower continued. Cautiously he peered through the space between the door and the wall. He could just make out Akane's figure behind the shower curtain. Ranma smiled. Akane was right- he was a pervert, but right now he didn't care. Ranma flinched away from the door as the water stopped and Akane steeped out of the shower. _Don't be such a hentai, Ranma! _He told himself. He tiptoed away from the bathroom and turned on the television. A few minutes later, Akane emerged from the washroom clothed in a bathrobe. Ranma looked away, blushing.

"Ahh…" Akane sighed. Water droplets flew off her face as she shook the water from her blue, shoulder-length hair. Ranma stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful.

"Er…Ranma? Is something wrong?" Akane noticed Ranma gaping at her.

"Nothing!" he turned away from her to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"…"

----------

"Akane? Are you still awake?" Ranma hissed, lying awake in his bed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, uh- it's nothing," Ranma turned oer, his back facing Akane.

_Why is he acting so strange? _Akane bit her lip, staring at Ranma's shape under the covers.


	6. The Trip

all of the characters used belong to Rumiko Takahashi: )

The Trip

By Love-is-a-Tidal-Wave

Akane shivered, curling up under the duvet. She could hear Ranma's gentle snore coming from the other side of the room. Akane squinted in confusion. Ranma had been acting strange for the past two days.

---------

He had been acting normal while they were leaving the house though, criticizing and insulting her. They had both went to bed and got up at about midnight. Ranma had packed his bag and leaped out the window, landing without a sound. Up in the house, Akane was having problems. As usual, Akane had an unlucky star residing above her. First of all, the zipper on her bag had gotten stuck. Ranma had appeared on her window sill, wondering what the problem was. He startled Akane, causing her to trip over her bag and land with a thud on the floor. Akane got the typical response: Ranma guffawed and called her a clumsy tomboy. Akane then proceeded to knock him off the edge of the window, and, of course, fall in the koi pond, from where Ranma resumed bad-mouthing her. A typical encounter for the two teens.

During the trip up here, Akane had no idea where they were going- she just let Ranma take the lead. Most of the trip was spent in awkward silence, Ranma occasionally glancing behind his shoulder to make sure Akane was still there. Then, at one point during the walk, Akane tripped over a rock and stumbled, falling down in the dirt. Ranma appeared at her side, helping her to stand up while she blushed furiously. She had not been expecting that. Usually Ranma would've just stood there and laughed, calling her clumsy. But this time…

----------

Akane buried her head under the covers and tried to sleep, but her mind kept wandering back to the boy across the room from her.

----------

"Ranma, where exactly are we going?" Akane had asked.

"You'll see- it's beautiful there."

"You've been there before?"

No answer.

"What's it like?"

Still no answer.

"Ranma? Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. I spaced out," he blinked.

"So, you've been here before?"

"Yeah…but it's been a long time. My old man and me stayed here once during the training trip as a special treat for me," he stared off into the distance. They walked in silence.

"It's amazing there," he sighed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. From what I remember, there's a hot spring, a beautiful greenhouse, a café and even a dojo, of course," Ranma smiled.

"It sounds nice…"

"It _is _nice."

----------

Akane shivered once more, the coldness tearing her away from her memories. _It's not just Ranma that's acting weird, either… I can't believe I called him 'Ranma-chan'!_


	7. Too Good To Be True

all of the characters used belong to Takahashi Rumiko, not _**ME**_!!! :

Too Good To Be True

By AkaneTendo1995

"How come your father brought you here? This place is way too nice for him," Akane mused.

"Let's just put it this way- he was hungry," Ranma grumbled.

"Oh!" Akane laughed. Ranma scowled at her, but his eyes smiled playfully.

"Why don't we go for a walk before we leave?" Akane suggested.

"That sounds great."

----------

"Ahh…" Akane inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air.

"So...uh, maybe, you know…we could…" Ranma stumbled over the words and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane smiled up at him.

_Those eyes…_

"Oh, er…nothin'. Never mind." Ranma blushed.

"Gee," Akane yawned. "Even this fresh air isn't waking me up." She flopped down in the grass and closed her eyes. Ranma hesitated, but eventually settled down beside her.

_This is nice…just being here with Ranma…it's so relaxing…_

"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo come to rid Airen of too too violent girl!"

"I knew it was too good to be true," Akane muttered.

Ranma stood up, only to be bowled over by Shampoo. "Get off me!" he growled, trying to push her away.

"Nihao, Airen! Shampoo miss you lots," she pouted. Akane stood behind Shampo, rolling her eyes. She was about to push her off of Ranma when Shampoo spun around and caught Akane by the wrist.

"Too too violent girl have much to learn," Shampoo smirked. "Shampoo able to beat her in any battle!"

Akane wiggles out of Shampoo's grasp and stalked away.

"Now Shampoo and Airen alone! Airen come home to Amazon with Shampoo, no?" she suggested hopefully.

"Shampoo, you just don't get it, do you?" Ranma sat up, pushing Shampoo away from you. "For the last time, I'm not going back to the Amazon with you!"

"But Shampoo must marry Airen. Is tribe rule." She snuggled closer to Ranma.

Splash.

"Is that better, Ranma?" Akane teased. 'Ranko' lay on the ground twitching, while Shampoo lay curled on top of her in her cat form.

"Please," Ranma gasped. "Get her offa me!"

"Ranma, sugar! Here's some hot water," Ukyo's sweet voice floated through the air, accompanied by Kodachi's crazed laughter.

"Crap!" Ranma jumped up as Akane removed the purple coloured cat from his stomach. "C'mon, let's get outta here!" Ranma doged Ukyo's bear hud, but at the same time managed to grab the warm kettle from her.

"Let's go!" Akane yelled as Ranma poured the hot waer over himself, shivering as _she_ became a _he_.

"'K! I'll be right there!" Ranma through the now empty kettle at the oncoming Kodachi, hoping it would catch her by surprise and slow her down a bit.

----------

"Grab you bag!" Ranma yelled, rushing into their room. "I wanna get outta here as soon as possible!"

"Good idea!" Akane said sarcastically, pulling on her backpack. "I wish I'd have thought of that first!"

"Ranma honey!"

"Uh oh. Let's go!" Ranma whipped around to face Akane. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out the door and ran down the road at top speed. Akane stumbled over her feet, breathing heavily.

"Ranma!" she screamed, frustrated.

"Hurry up, Akane!" he said impatiently.

"I can't!" she gasped.

"Fine," Ranma grumbled. Before she had time to object he had picked Akane up in his arms and was running down the street with her extra weight. "Hopefully we'll be able to lose these clowns!"

"Uh- okay…" Akane stared at the road ahead with wide eyes. Trees and surrounding vegetation were flying past them. _How can he run so fast?!_

"Akane…" Ranma panted, finally slowing down. "I think…we lost them." Gently, he put Akane back down on the ground.

"Can we go home now?" Akane said quietly.

"Yeah. I think that would be good," Ranma smiled at the thought. _Home…with my own futon…my own dojo…_

Ranma jumped as he felt something brush his arm. He looked down to see Akane leaning against him, holding onto his pinky finger. He blushed.


	8. Home? Part One

Sadly, I don't own any of these characters…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home?

Part One

By Skuld-and-Sigel/AkaneTendo1995/Whatever

Akane woke up with a jolt. Ranma stopped in his tracks, blushing furiously, awaiting Akane's angry slap.

Akane was still half asleep, and had no idea where she was, or, in fact, what she was _on_. Her eyelids began to droop, and her head lolled against Ranma's shoulder.

"She can be so cute sometimes," Ranma said under his breath, starting to walk again.

----------

"Akane…Akane, we're home," Ranma shook her gently, but Akane pushed him away groggily. "Akane, wake up!"

Akane ignored him and nuzzled Ranma's neck, sinking her face farther into his hair. An electric shock went down his spine- he fought to keep control of himself.

"Fine," he sighed. "If you want it that way…" Ranma dropped his grasp on his fiancée's legs and let her fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Akane yelped as she hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"We're home, if you hadn't noticed," Ranma grumbled. Akane glared at him but she was relieved to be home.

"You screwed up my back!" Ranma complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"What?"

"You nearly fell asleep standing up, so I carried you about halfway."

"Oh," Akane scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground. Why was 'thank you' so hard to say?

"Well…" Ranma trailed off. He picked up his bags and headed toward the Tendo residence. "You coming Akane?" Ranma asked, glancing behind him.

"I'll be right there." Akane picked up her bags and jogged toward home. Ranma was already on the steps in front of the door waiting for her. Akane bounced up the steps, flashing one of her dazzling smiles at Ranma, and knocked on the door.

"Mom?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry that this one was a cliffhanger, but it seemed a good place to end it! If you're lucky, the next chapter might even be posted TODAY! DUN DUN DUN! I plan to finish book one in about one of two chapters! **


	9. Home? Part Two

All of the characters used belong to Rumiko Takahashi. :)

Home?

Part Two

By Skuld-and-Sigel/AkaneTendo1995/Whatever

"Mom?" Ranma was frozen to the spot. He stared at the tall and slender middle aged woman standing in front of him. Finally, after twelve, long years, Nodoka Saotome met her son- as a man, that is.

"Ranma..." the corners of Nodoka's mouth turned up slightly into a smile, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is it really you?"

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. His brain was temporarily out of order.

"Auntie Saotome-" Kasumi was cut off by Nodoka's cry of happiness.

"My son!" she smothered Ranma in a bear hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ranma just stood there, a blank look on his face, his brain unable to produce any intelligent answer other than 'what the hell is going on'.

"Mom..." Ranma finally choked out, pulling away from Nodoka. "What are you doing here?"

"Ranma, honey," Nodoka smiled. "You're coming back home with me."

Ranma promptly fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I'm going home?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I've waited too long for this Ranma. You're coming home- it's final."

"What do you mean, 'waited too long'?"

"I've waited to long to see you. I miss you, Ranma. You're my only child- I haven't seen you for twelve whole years!"

"But why do I have to come home? Why can't you stay here?"

"I don't trust your lump of a father and his 'training' tactics, that's why!" Nodoka said stubbornly. Simultaneously, Genma poured a bucket of cold water over himself and held up a sign that said 'But I'm just an innocent, fuzzy, cute panda!'. Ranma snorted.

"We leave tomorrow," Nodoka stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Ranma jumped to his feet. "You just met me for the first time in _twelve_ years, and you don't even care about what's going on in my life!"

"Now, Ranma! How could you accuse me like that? Of course I care about you!"

"Are you kidding? You don't even know what's happened to me during the past twelve years! I've been dragged by my 'lump of a father' all over China and Japan, I've had several near-death experiences, there are people here that I care about, and to top it all off, I'm cur-" Ranma's voice was muffled by Genma's paw.

"Ranma, you're coming _home_."

"But _Nerima _is my home!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I apologize for it being so short, but if I hadn't cut out the last part the chapter would've been explaining too many things at one time. Next chapter will be up soon! **


	10. Decisions

Rumiko Takahashi owns all of these awesome characters! (except for Genma- Genma isn't awesome.)

Decisions

By AkaneTendo1995/Whatever

Ranma wiggled until he popped out of the bracken and emerged onto the riverbank. He dusted off his pants and walked around until he found a good place to rest. He settled down on a large, flat rock and soaked up the warm rays of sunlight.

"Ranma?"

"Ack!" Ranma jumped at the sound of Akane's voice, breaking the pure silence. He dangled off the edge of the rock, grasping at anything he could hold on to, but fell into the river with two handfuls of grass. He came up sputtering and dragged himself back on to the shore.

"What did you do that for?!" Ranma yelled at Akane, pulling off his shirt and ringing it out.

"Honestly Ranma, put on your shirt!" Akane rolled her eyes.

"Nyah!" Ranma made a face and danced around the river, still holding his shirt in one hand. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Fine by me, _Ranko_."

Ranma froze. "Baka!" he retorted, sitting down in the grass.

"So what are you going to do?" Akane asked sullenly.

"I'm definitely not going back home. Everybody makes all me decisions for me. I'm gonna make my own this time," Ranma muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"How are you going to convince your mum to let you stay?"

"I ain't stayin'."

"But I thought you said-"

"I ain't stayin' _here_."

"What...?"

"I'm leaving, Akane. Tonight. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going _tonight._..and I want you to come with me."

"But Ranma..."

"Akane?" Ranma pleaded.

"I can't Ranma. I can't leave my family. They need me." Akane bit her lip to hold back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"..."

"I'm sorry Ranma!" Akane burst out. She turned around and ran back into the trees.

"Akane!" Ranma called, but there was no reply.

----

There was no sign of Akane in the Tendo home for the rest of the day, aside from the faint crying that could be heard coming from her bedroom. Ranma had stood outside her door several times, but he had to admit he was too chicken to go in and talk to her. He sighed, standing outside her door for the fifth time that hour. It bothered him to see her so depressed like that- especially because it was his fault.

"Ranma, will you please ask Akane to come down for dinner?" Kasumi's sweet voice called. Ranma knocked on Akane's bedroom door. He wasn't surprised when Akane told him to go away and that she wasn't coming for dinner.

"Suit yourself," Ranma grumbled, stomping down the stairs.

----

Ranma turned the door knob slowly, not wanting to wake Akane. Tip toeing over to her desk, he slipped an envelope in between her diary and one of her textbooks, knowing that Akane would find it there. He walked over to the side of her bed and hesitated a moment before sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"It really hurts me to say this Akane," he began. "But I don't have any other choice..." he rested his hand on hers and leaned down toward her face. "Bye, 'kane..." his whisper was barely audible. Ranma stood up and walked over to the open window. He stopped as he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Macho guys aren't supposed to cry," he scolded himself, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He stole once last glance at his sleeping fiance before leaping out the window and landing soundlessly on the ground below.

----

**Yay! End book one! Sorry guys, I know the ending wasn't the greatest, but I'm not the best writer ever, you know? Beginning of book two won't be up for a while 'cause I have to work on a different story for English. Keep reading and reviewing! **


	11. Ranma's Gone?

All of the characters belong to the almighty Rumiko Takahashi: )

Ranma's Gone?  
By AkaneTendo1995/Whatever

"So...Ranma really did leave..." I said to myself. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I read the letter again, just to make sure I didn't miss anything. To make sure it wasn't a joke. To make sure it wasn't just Ranma being stupid again.

_Dear Akane,  
I've left. I know you didn't think I'd really go, so I know how much I must have hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be back some day. Maybe I'll go back to Jusenkyo. I promise to write you._

_-Ranma Saotome_

Damn. He sounds serious. I toss the letter carelessly onto my desk and crawl back under the covers on my bed. I feel cold, and lonely. Finally, when Ranma and I were getting along, he had to leave. Stupid Ranma. Stupid Auntie Saotome.

----

I trudge down the stairs, glaring at Genma on the way down. He doesn't respond, even though I look him straight in the eye. I think he knows what Ranma's done.

"Oh, there you are Akane!" Auntie Saotome exclaims, spotting me as I walk into the kitchen. The sweet scent of Kasumi's cooking had made me feel a bit better, but Nodoka's presence ruined my mood.

"Akane, dear, would you fetch Ranma for me?"

"No," I reply coolly, sitting down at the table.

"Pardon me?" Nodoka seems confused.

"I said no!" I snap.

"Now now, Akane. Don't be rude to the guests," Kasumi scolds. I roll my eyes. "Akane's just in a bad mood today," Kasumi explains.

"Kasumi!" I exclaim. She pretends not to hear me and continues to wash the dishes.

"So, would you please go get Ranma for me, dear? We need to leave soon," Nodoka asks. There's a hint of anger in her voice.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's not here."

"What do you mean, 'not here'?" a worried looks crosses her face.

"I mean he's not here. He left last night."

"What?! Why would my darling son leave?" Nodoka is almost wailing.

"Because he didn't want to go home with you," I reply.

"My son didn't want to go home with his own mother? Why?" Nodoka weeps.

"Because you'd be taking him away from his whole life, away from the people he loves!" I yell at her.

"What? Who? Definitely not his father..." Genma glares at his wife.

"No. You'd be taking him away from Ryoga and Mousse, his best friends. His school, his dojo, his home..." I rant. "And me," I add quietly. I stand, frozen to the spot, staring at Ranma's mother. I can't believe her. How could she be so selfish? I turn around only to find Father blocking my way.

"Apologize, Akane," he says firmly.

"NO!" I scream. I push Father aside and run up the stairs and into my bedroom.

----

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is really short, but it's just kind of an introduction to the second 'book'. . .**


	12. Letters

All of the characters used in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Letter

By AkaneTendo1995/Whatever

Dear Akane,

Today is June 18. I've been gone for five days. I'm on a boat to China right now- Jusenkyo is my first destination.

I haven't encountered anything too interesting so far.

I hope to see you soon,

Ranma

I crumple the letter from Ranma into a tiny ball and toss it into the trashcan. I don't want to think about him right now. I flip open my history textbook and try to study, but it's hard to concentrate. I keep thinking of him.

Reluctantly, I walk over to my wastebasket and pull out the ball of paper. I unroll it and smooth out the wrinkles before slipping in into one of the drawers in my desk. I decide to go for a walk to clear my head.

"Aiya!" Shampoo appeared beside me on the sidewalk in a battle stance. "What too too violent girl do with husband?" she snarls.

"Shampoo, I didn't do anything to him," I roll my eyes.

"Did to!" Shampoo continues. "Shampoo see husband some day ago. Husband crying! Husband no cry easily. He 'macho'!" Shampoo insists. I froze. Ranma was crying...because of me?

"And now husband disappear!" Shampoo interrupts my thoughts.

"It's not my fault, Shampoo. It's was Ranma's own choice to leave Nerima," I say bluntly. I don't think I can take this much longer.

"Liar! Ranma no leave by self! Why would Airen leave Shampoo behind?" she strikes at me with one of her ugly bonborris. I jump out of the way, but she manages to tap my hip with, leaving a small bruise.

"Give it up, Shampoo. There's no point in fighting over Ranma now that he's gone!"

"Too too violent girl wrong!" Shampoo throws another bonborri at me. "When husband come back, he come back for Shampoo!" I try to doge it, but her bonborri hits me square in the stomach and I topple over backwards.

"Ranma!!" I yelp, hitting the ground with a loud thump. He's always there to save me...not this time.

"Ha! Too too violent girl lose again to Shampoo!" she cackles before running down the street. Coming out for a walk was a mistake.

I curl up on the grass and hug my knees. I'm sore all over. I've never felt physical pain like this before. What did Shampoo do to me? Softly I begin to cry.

"Akane? Is that you?" a fimiliar voice asks. I look up to see Ryoga looking down on me, smiling. When he sees my tear stained face, his smile fades. "Akane! What happened to you?!" Ryoga kneels beside me, a worried look resting on his face.

"Sh-shampoo," I stutter. I try to sit up, but my spine hurts too much to move it. "Ryoga, I can't get up!" I exclaim. Ryoga grabs me before I can fall back onto the ground again.

"Don't worry, Akane. I'll help you," he says determinedly.

"Thanks, Ryoga," I try to smile through my tears.

"Grab on," he replies turning around so that his back is facing me. "I'll give you a piggy back."

I wrap my arms under his arms and across his chest. I feel him stiffen as I give him a tight squeeze, and say 'thank you'.

"Y-you're welcome, Ak-akane," he stumbles over the words.

"It's just a hug Ryoga," I giggle. As he stands up I wrap my legs around his waist so I won't fall off, but it's not working very well. "Ryoga, I'm falling off!" I squeal, clinging desperately to his arms.

"Oh. Well, uhm..." he pulls me up by my waist until my head is at the same height as his. "Are you up high enough?" he asks.

"Yup, but I'm gonna keep sliding down unless something's holding up my bottom half."

"Here," I can feel his hands underneath me, and before I can say anything his hands are pressed against my bottom, holding me as if I'm on a chair. I stiffen and swallow nervously.

"Uh, Ryoga?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Er, never mind." It's just a piggy back, right? It's not like it means anything.

"Akane? Which way is your dojo?"

"That way," I point starboard. Ryoga turns left.

"Uhm, Ryoga?" I tap him on the shoulder. "The dojo's that way."


End file.
